


Every thorn is protecting it's rose

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Love, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 13:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10742967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Fuyuhiko and Peko take a stroll around the garden





	Every thorn is protecting it's rose

Fuyuhiko walked side by side, beside Peko in the garden out the back of the kuzuryuu clans family home. "So you got in?" Fuyuhikos light voice spoke formally as they were still just outside the door "yes sir, as a swordswoman" she confirms with a nod. He gives a small nod in return, his body starting to slowly relax the further from the house they got

By the time they had reached the middle of the garden fuyuhiko had gently taken hold of pekos hand, smiling softly at her with an affection he rarely got to show her

After all he was the heir to the kuzuryuu clan and he knew his parents would not approve of his love for Peko, she barely approved herself after all the years his family had spent trying to turn her into only his 'tool' 

Yet he was happy to know despite her thoughts of what she should do which would be to tell his family which he knew would result in a harsher punishment for her then himself, she chose instead to reveal her own feelings to him and agreed to hide their forbidden relationship

He was happy they would be able to get away and be more like a couple when they got to hopes peak academy together. He wasn't running away as he knew if he could protect Peko from a punishment he would tell his parents and refuse to back down, but he knew it was foolish as it wouldn't go that way till he was head of the kuzuryuu clan

When he took over nobody would dare to question his choice and he would proudly keep Peko treasured by his side as his love and not his body guard but until then they had to keep up this act. After all that's all it was, a painful act that had rare sweet moments for the two of them

Though now hopes peak presented a chance for an oasis of happiness for them, he almost couldn't hide his delight at the possibility 

Their walk came to an end all to soon and although he wanted to hide away in the garden with Peko all day they both had responsibilities

He pressed a quick soft secret kiss to her blushing cheeks before he ran inside to his mothers call and Peko went to train 

That night, the night before they left for hopes peak Peko snuck into fuyuhikos room and they cuddled in his bed despite knowing she would have to return to her own in the early hours of the morning, they savoured that tomorrow would bring them a new start they could share together


End file.
